


dreams turn to dust

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Nightmares, Post-Squip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 19:05:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I know who you are,” He starts, ignoring the look of confusion that crosses his scarred face. “You’re honest, you’re a nerd, you’re hilarious, you’re blunt, and you’re the light of my life.”





	dreams turn to dust

**Author's Note:**

> written for my rich!!!

By the time Rich wakes up, it’s still dark outside and the crisp air from the window makes him shiver, but he finds it hard to focus on that. Instead, he focuses on what woke him up. Another nightmare. He feels hot tears sting his eyes, but wiping the away makes them hurt more.

He feels a rustle beside him, and he glances to see his sleeping boyfriend roll over. Normally he doesn’t have these dreams at Michael’s, but as he remembers more of the vivid hell he had just been trapped in, he tears his eyes away from the other.  He pulls his knees to his chest and tries to get his mind off it.

It had been a little over five months since he started the fire, a little over five months since he had gotten rid of the Squip. Supposedly, he should be fine. He was free of the abusive hive mind that he was controlled by for three years; He should be happy.

Instead though, he relived it every single day, the torment, the insults, and losing himself. He doesn’t even know who he is anymore. Part of him is that nerdy nervous guy he was before he got the Squip, but now, part of him was so attached to the person the Squip made him. Assertive, flirty, loud, and kind of an asshole. Now he was some sort of mess of the two, trying to find who he actually is.

A lot has changed since he got rid of the Squip, including his popularity. He used to be one of the most popular guys in school; now, the only people who talk to him were a few friends, those who pity him, and Michael, who he started dating at prom.

He had asked him to said dance for two reasons. 1, when Michael came to visit Jeremy in the hospital before they woke up, he and Rich had started talking, and they had a lot in common. 2, He desperately needed to make up for tormenting him for so long; He didn’t expect to actually fall for him.

It had been roughly four months since then, and their relationship had certainly blossomed into something neither of them expected. Rich turned to look at the other again despite only slightly being able to make out his face; a small smile arises on his lips, but fades when he remembers the nightmare. It was nothing out of the ordinary, just remembering how helpless he was, being forced to be controlled by a goddamn pill.

“Rich?” Michael’s raspy voice interrupts his thoughts. “Why are you awake it’s like three am.”

“Just a bad dream is all, go back to bed Mikey,” He says, voice wavering despite his wishes. He feels Michael shift and suddenly the lamp is on, startling his eyes and making him wince.

“Sorry babe,” The brunet says, sitting up and placing a hand on Rich’s arm. “But I’m not going to back to bed if you’re upset.”

Rich feels his composure disappear, suddenly tears begin falling from his eyes rapidly. Michael opens his arms as an invitation and Rich takes it gratefully, falling into his boyfriend and burying his face in the rook of his shoulder and neck. “It’s okay darling, everything is okay,” Michael hums, tangling his fingers in the shorter’s hair. Suddenly Rich is almost angry. Why would Michael let him cry into his shoulder after how much he tormented him?

“I was awful to you,” Rich mumbles. “I harassed and bullied you and now you’re treating me like I’ve never done anything wrong!” Rich begins to shake, Michael's arms keeping him in place.

Michael bites his lip and shakes his head. “It wasn’t your fault Rich, you were manipulated and you have changed.” He lightly pushes on Rich’s shoulder so he’s able to look him in the eyes. “You’re different, you’re better, and I Love you.”

Rich smiles weakly. “I love you more. I just…” He pauses, taking a hand to lightly brush Michael’s cheek with his thumb. “I just wish I knew who I am!” Michael leans into the touch, pulling Rich into his lap so they’re fully facing one another.

“I know who you are,” He starts, ignoring the look of confusion that crosses his scarred face. “You’re honest, you’re a nerd, you’re hilarious, you’re blunt, and you’re the light of my life.” Michael brings the boy closer. “No matter how much pain you’re in, I will always be with you, and I will always be willing to help.”

Rich can’t help the grin that breaks out on his face, the tears are drying and all he feels now are butterflies.

“God I love you so much what the hell Mika,” Rich smiles an wraps his arms around Michael’s neck, leaning in lose until their lips are an inch apart.

“I love you,” Michael whispers, leaning in to kiss him gently. Rich’s kisses taste like spearmint and Michael’s are cherry and weed. Rich pulled himself up in Michael’s lap so he’s pressed against him. The kiss is slow yet bittersweet, and Rich feels Michael’s fingers trace patterns on his hip.

Rich pulls away and smiles at the other. “You look sleepy.”

Michael laughs quietly. “Well it is like three thirty a.m., I’d be concerned if we weren’t tired… We should probably get more sleep?” He offers, getting a nod in return.

“Could I uh... Sleep in your hoodie?” Rich asks. He was currently just wearing just a tank top and bowsers, and Michael nods with a soft smile. Regretfully Rich gets out of his boyfriends lap and watches him retrieves the classic red hoodie. He hands it to Rich and smiles fondly as he puts it on.

It fits correctly in the width of shoulders since Rich is pretty muscular, but the length of the arms and torso made Rich look even shorter. It was adorable to say the least.

Rich scoots to the side of the bed near the wall, making room for Michael to climb beside him. His body feels weak from crying, but the original sadness and fear he usually experiences has been expelled from him.

The paler rests his cheek on Michael’s chest and feels fingers thread through his hair once more, repetitive motions making Rich realize how tired he really was.

“May I ask what your nightmare was about?” Michael mutters quietly, using his spare hand to wrap around Rich, holding him softly.

“Just… reliving the night of the fire. The heat, the screams, everything ya know?” He sighs, eyes closing as he wraps his arm around Michael’s torso. “I’m glad you were here though. Honestly I feel like I would’ve freaked the hell out if you weren’t.”

He feels Michael chuckle under him. “I’m glad too. I love waking up beside you, though I hope you aren’t crying next time.”

Michael reaches to turn off the lamp and then returns his arm to around his boyfriends shoulders, lulling him to sleep with soft touches.

“M’Love you,” Rich slurs as he drifts off, last thing before he falls asleep being Michael responding.

“I love you, sleep well Rich.”

The next time Rich wakes up it’s because he feels the absence of his partner by his side. He’s confused at first, but he smells eggs downstairs and he slowly gets up. He’s still wearing his boyfriends hoodie and it feels soft against his skin and as he walks to the kitchen he breaks out in a grin.

“Michael, are you trying to cook again?” He jokingly scolds him, walking up and glancing over Michael’s shoulder.

“Aw c’mon, I’m not THAT bad!”                                        

“Your eggs are burning,” Rich snickers, grinning at the way Michael panics and tries to flip it over. Despite the nightmares, Rich feels as if his life couldn’t be headed in a better direction, and as he watches Michael try to successfully make eggs for him, he realizes that he is no longer alone.

And after a few more months, the dreams turn to dust.


End file.
